


月亮多了个多了

by untokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 2MOONS the Series AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: Minseok's not into guys. But, well, there's one guy...Yixing has to share a room with the love of his life. If only the love of his life wasn't such a dick.





	1. xiuhan.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerboytee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerboytee/gifts).



> a huge happy birthday to my best friend!! i can't believe my little bean is already seventeen...  
> stephania! i love you so much!! i hope you enjoy this! i wish it wasn't so short...

_ He’s pretty average height. Not tall at all. Well, he’s probably taller than me, but who isn’t? _

_ His skin is so soft. And he’s a perfect complexion. He’s just right. _

_ His body… He must play sports. His leg muscles are so defined. Soccer, maybe? _

_ He’s handsome, but it’s different than the looks that people fawn over Yifan for. He’s like a baby deer.  _

_ Just wait, Luhan. I’ll find out if you’re into Yixing. _

 

_ Oh my God, abort the mission. He’s coming over. Do something, Minseok! Run! Use Jongdae as a human shield! Do anything! _

 

“ _ Hyung, _ ” Jongdae muttered, “The Handsome Guy is heading over here.”

 

_ Like I didn’t realize that, idiot. Maybe you  _ would _ be better as a human shield. _

 

Minseok could only stare at the brunet, who was moving his sunglasses from the bridge of his nose to the top of his sandy locks. He smiled and put up a hand in greeting, first looking at Jongdae, before his eyes settled on Minseok. “Hello,” he said softly, and Minseok just wanted to punch him. A cute face, good body, and heavenly voice? Fuck this guy. 

“Do you know when your friend is going to be bringing my Yixing here?”

Jongdae shrugged, and even though Minseok was still staring at Luhan, he could sense that catlike grin on his friend’s lips. “I’m not sure. But, last time I heard, your little Xing was in Yifan’s room last night.”

Luhan rolled his eyes. “Well, tell them to hurry up with their ‘activities’, or else he’s gonna miss the bus.”

While Jongdae chuckled, Minseok only scoffed. Then, his friend asked, with a sideways glance to Minseok, “What’s your name, by the way?”

“Luhan.”

“Lu? Like a deer?” Jongdae asked with a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t deer… you know, kind of feminine?”

“I’ll have you know, I’m a man,” Luhan smiled, and Minseok hated how his heart fluttered. He hated how it almost stopped when Luhan turned to look at him. “What’s your name?”

“Why do you need to know that?” Minseok spat, not meaning to sound as angry as he was.

“I just thought, since my friend and your friend are getting rather… close, we could try the same thing.”

Minseok jutted his chin towards Jongdae, refusing to uncross his arms. “He’s close to him, too.”

Jongdae whined, “Why are you trying to turn this on me, Minseok?”

Right as Minseok grabbed Jongdae’s shirt collar and threatened to punch the younger, Luhan’s face lit up. He barely stopped his threat before the other man spoke.

“Minseok… Ah! Baozi! We all used to call you Baozi! When you were all round and cute.”

Minseok sunk back against the car, a scowl on his face as Luhan seemingly inspected him.

“Looks like you haven’t changed too much. You do look fit, though, Baozi.”

“Call me Baozi one more time and I’ll kick your ass.”

Luhan smiled wide, showing his pearly teeth. “Can you reach?”

Jongdae had to pull back Minseok by his shoulders, and hold his hand down to prevent the shorter male from flipping Luhan off. With a loud groan from the back of his neck, Minseok stormed off, with one last “I just want to get closer,” from Luhan.

 


	2. fanxing.

“Wake up.”

 

“Will you wake up already?”

 

“Hey, Shorty.”

 

“Yixing _didi_.”

 

Yixing shuffled in his sheets, his eyebrows furrowing at the voice so close to his ear. With his eyes still closed, his turned onto his back, feeling hot breath against his nose. When he finally opened his eyes, and adjusted to the light coming from the opened curtains against the large window, he felt his heart sink to his feet, then rise up to his mouth all within the same second. Having Yifan’s face so close to his own, he could almost see every pore on his tanned skin. He could inspect every hair of his thick eyebrows, if he wanted to, but he instead sat up quickly, with the blanket wrapped around himself. His movement caused the elder to move away, as well.

“I said you can’t call me _didi_ ,” Yixing said immediately, looking away from the other man. He played if off as if he was looking at the clock on the bedside table.

“You wouldn’t wake up.”

“Well, I’m awake now.”

“If you’re awake now, why aren’t you _getting up_?”

Yixing just pouted, which caused Yifan to lean over and gently pull at the skin on the side of his neck. Yixing almost fell over at the touch, his hand moving up to clasp over Yifan’s and try to pry it away. With anyone else, the gesture would have just tickled and cause him to topple over with giggles, but with Yifan, he had to will away any moan that was trying to surface. “It tickles too much,” he managed, “Stop.”

Yifan finally did pull away, only to tsk at Yixing. “Come on, get up now.” He gave the shorter one last look before turning away, unzipping his suitcase that was waiting for him on the sofa beside the bed. Yixing just stared at him, his sparse brows furrowed. Yifan had to have been told about his sensitive neck, just as Yixing was told about the elder’s one sensitive spot. He shuffled towards the edge of the bed, abandoning the blankets twisted around his limbs. He let his arm slowly move towards Yifan’s back, and then he just poked him, right under his ribs. The elder jerked his head around with a curse on his lips, glaring at Yixing. The shorter just smiled. “You have a weak spot too, don’t you, Doctor Wu?”

With a scowl, Yifan turned back to his luggage. Yixing bit his lip, and let his finger jab him again. He never made that contact though, as Yifan’s hand grabbed his, and forced him down. Yixing was pushed against the firm mattress, and found Yifan on top of him, hovering with his lips just above his, just like how he woke up. Yixing lost the will to breathe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 月亮多了个多了  
> yuèliàng duōle gè duōle  
> "one more, one more moon" or "the moon is much more" from exo-m's "two moons"


End file.
